


Forgotten

by XX0Jessie0XX



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX0Jessie0XX/pseuds/XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya loses all of his memories. Everything, gone. When he wakes up from a minor head injury the first person he sees is Heiwajima Shizuo who wants nothing to do with Izaya. But what happens when Shizuo is the only one to help Izaya regain his memories? Izaya X Shizuo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I just started my first Durarara Fan Fic so please rate and review!
> 
> Summary: Orihara Izaya loses all of his memories. Everything, gone. When he wakes up from a minor head injury the first person he sees is Heiwajima Shizuo who wants nothing to do with Izaya. But what happens when Shizuo is the only one to help Izaya regain his memories? Izaya X Shizuo
> 
> Rated M for future smut and language.
> 
> I do not own the characters of DRRR

Darkness.

I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. This wasn't one of those feel good happy darknesses either. This was a thick darkness that seemed to be sucking me in.

My heart was pounding in my head as I tried too open my eyes.

Nothing but an intense migraine that shoot through my whole body.

Where am I?

What happened last?

"-aya? Can you hear me, Izaya?" Whose voice was that? I shift my eyes around to look for some sort of light. Anything that could tell me if I was alive. Maybe this was Death… I knew it would come for me one day. I let out a laugh. Sometimes Karmas a bitch. This made me laugh even more.

I had done things in my life that would make a normal person cringe in disgust. I have never killed anyone with my hands but that doesn't mean those hands don't hold the blood of others. I have drove many to suicide or had other people commit murders for me. It's simple really.

Humans in general are rather simple creatures. They are creatures of habit that will do what they are told for drug, sex or money. But some how they always surprise me in the end and thats why I love them.

The only thing is I currently feel like that is something I have resisted before. I don't feel like those are my own thoughts. It must be this blackness. Its an abyss of emotions.

"Try and open your eyes, Izaya. Shizuo get a glass of water in case he wakes up." The same voice as before spoke. I did not recognize that voice at all?

"Why do I have to do it? Celtys already in the kitchen!" Another voice spoke up. Where is that coming from?!

"Stop talking. It makes my head hurt…" I shouted at the darkness.

"Izaya!? Open your eyes." The first voice said. I sighed. These voices were really getting on my nerves. If I could open my eyes, I would! Every time they spoke pain shot through my head that traveled down my body.

"Nah…" I let out a sigh. I tried to open my eyes but the blackness remained. How long was this going to last?

Suddenly, very warm hands were placed over my mouth and nose. Whose hands were those? What idiot would place their hands there? But I couldn't help a shiver that spread throughout my body at the sudden contact.

I tried to take a breath but was stopped by the hands that covered my only escape for air. I panicked. My eyes snapped open only to be confronted by a shocking blindness. I closed them again as the hand left my mouth.

The migraine only got worse. If at all possible, the blackness was spinning making me sick.

"Shizuo! Why did you do that?" Voice A yelled.

"Shut up, Shinra. The stupid Flee didn't look like he was to be getting up any time soon, so I gave him a little motivation." Voice B replied. I opened my eyes again and allowed my vision to adjust from the blinding light.

Now whiteness. I tried to focus my eyes but had no luck. I shifted my body to lean on my right arm. I closed my eyes again and squeezed them. Where was I?

I sat up. My migraine had settled down slightly and I opened my eyes so they could adjuste to the light. I was on a couch in a living room.

Hm. Last place I would have thought to have woken up in. It was rather ordinary. One man was leaning against the wall and the other sat on the coffee table. I had never seen either of them before.

The one against the wall had bleached blonde hair and purple sunglasses that he was currently pushing up. The other had dark brown hair and regular glasses. He wore a huge smile as he stared at me. It seemed slightly familiar but I shrugged the feeling off.

"What do a bartender and a doctor have to do with me?" I asked swallowing hard. Where was I? Did I pass out at a bar and this guy called a doctor? No that doesn't sound right... I don't drink all that much, do I? I couldn't remember. Was I a heavy drinker?

"Ha ha, very funny Flee. Shinra now that he's awake you don't need me." He started to leave but the doctor stopped him.

"Wait! Izaya, do you remember what happened? Shizuo said he found you in an ally passed out and took you here?" The doctor said. The bartender noticeable stiffened next to him as his eyes grew wider.

"What?" I more so stated then asked. I closed my eyes again as I heard the sound of something being placed next to me. I opened my eyes to see a new glass of water on the table.

"Well, I'll be going now-" I heard the bartender state but I stopped listening. My heart tightened in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breath. The "person" who gave me that glass of water didn't have a head! Where its head should have been was black smoke that flowed out. It was exactly like the blackness that had engulfed me minutes earlier.

I jumped back as far as I could all the way to the farthest side of the couch.

My mouth bobbed open and close at my lack of words.

[What's wrong, Izaya] The headless person typed on a small screen.

"Wha...Who...WHAT?!" I yelled. I jumped off of the couch to their kitchen area. "Listen, I don't know what you people what from me but I don't have anything worthwhile. It was weird enough for a bartender to be with a doctor but then theres this!" I gestured to the headless person. "I must be delusional!" I leaned against the counter.

"Izaya? If you're joking would you please cut it out. You know how I don't like people talking to Celty like that." The doctor stated. I stared at him.

"Who the fucks Izaya? I don't see anyone else here!? Just let me go. I promise I wont speak a word of what I saw." I started walking to the door only to be stopped by the doctor. He turned his head questionably.

"Amnesia. You must have suffered Amnesia from the blow." The doctor stated but the bartender laughed.

"Are you seriously believing this shit? Its Izaya we are talking about. He's has ulterior motives here." The bartender said and turned to me. "If you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"Excuse me bartender. I would hate to interrupt your very important announcement but it seems like I'm going to need a drink. I don't know any Izaya-san so can we just not talk about him? I would love that drink though." I leaned against the counter again. "And are we going to talk about the headless chick or not?"

The girl tightened her hand into a fist as she made her way towards me. The doctor stopped her.

"Celty. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's clearly suffering for amnesia." The woman turned on her heels and left the room. Both of the men turned to me.

"Well… I'll get going then…" They were weird. I did not have any amnesia, they were just crazy. I started to walk down the hall to leave but the bartender stopped me.

"Izaya, I'm sick of these games." He stated. I shot him a confused look. Who. Is. Izaya?! Would they stop mentioning him! The doctor shook his head.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani. This is Shizuo Heiwajima and you are Izaya Orihara."


	2. Chapter 2- Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Orihara Izaya loses all of his memories. Everything, gone. When he wakes up from a minor head injury the first person he sees is Heiwajima Shizuo who wants nothing to do with Izaya. But what happens when Shizuo is the only one to help Izaya regain his memories? Izaya X Shizuo
> 
> Rated M for future smut and language.
> 
> I do not own the characters of DRRR

The room was spinning as my heart sank into my chest. "I'm Shinra Kishitani. This is Shizuo Heiwajima and you are Izaya Orihara." The words seemed to echo in my head sinking deeper into the nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Why am I unable to think of my name? A simple question we are taught since before we can remember but I cant.

Funny isn't it? In the time I considered death was the time I was reminded of memories from birth. I guess the two are intertwined. You simple cannot have life without death.

Memories now came to a blank canvas that needed an image. But nothing appeared. The more I though about whatever past I might have had, the further away the memories seemed.

"Izaya? Are you feeling okay? Your color doesn't look too good..." Shinra... The doctor spoke. Shinra. I have never heard that name before. Nor have I scene the men standing in front of me. Both of them standing tall with confidence and pride as I stood hunched over and aloof. I grabbed hard onto the counter as I felt the room spinning.

I collapsed onto the cold hard tile with a thud. My heart pounding in my ears. My migraine reminding me of true pain. That was the only thing that felt familiar to me. The feeling of migraines. The feeling of pain.

A strong hand grabbed onto my side. "Fuck, Flea. You can't even stand up now? If your playing some sick joke..." He kept talking but my mind began to wonder. It wondered to an image I had never scene before. I was on a school campus. The school sign read,"Raira Academy".

Raira Academy... The writing echoes in my head as if someone was calling me. I tried to step forward and saw the image shifted with every step I took. The campus became more clear and I saw the school buildings. A blond man had his back to me as he walked forward towards the school. I suddenly called out his name. "Shizuo Heiwajima." The boy turned around and I immediately recognized him as the bartender from reality. He was much younger now but the same man nonetheless.

The boys relaxed face turned into a scowl as he stared me down. I felt a chill go down my spine from that look alone. It said more than his words did. It was the I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands look. "I-zaaa-yaaaa." The boy hissed.

I felt my lips moving on their own without my command. "Well, well. If it isn't my Shizu-chan." I said with a calming and soothing tone. I wasn't expecting that to come out. What was my relationship with this man? "How was your break?" I mocked. I could tell that the boy did NOT want to talk to me but he would reply coldly in hopes of me not replying. But I did and each reply more loving but bitter with every word. I felt that I continued to say the words and carry on the conversation solely to bug him. Why could I shake the feeling that they held hidden truths I wan't fully aware of?

"IZAYA!" I snapped my eyes open to see hazel ones staring back at me from a very close proximity. The owner of those beautiful hazel eyes stared back at me. He jumped backwards after realizing he held his gaze for a few seconds to long.

I stared at him for a second. The memory that just came back to me must have been five or so years ago... He looked younger than he does now but only in the innocent way. Now he looked like he held a burden that weighed him down. More mature now then in the memory.

"What are you looking at stupid flea?" He snapped. I let out a laugh.

"I just had a memory of my darling Shizu-chan." I laughed. Shizu-chan's face visible tightened as he turned to Shinra.

"The bastard is fine. Just take him to Namie-"

"Who?" I interrupted him. "Shizu-chan is the only person in my only memory!" I wined. I had a feeling that no matter what I did I had to remain in a constant battle with him. Even if it was the wrong thing to do.

Shinra let out a sigh. "Shizuo, just let him stay with you for a few days, a week at most." The doctor held onto the arch of his noes lifting his glasses. It seemed like grew tiered of hearing the conversation between us.

"No." Shizuo stated. I let my head fall on the ground again and stared at the ceiling. The whiteness reminded me of when I first opened my eyes. Why was I in this position? I don't recall doing anything too sinful? But then again I can't remember much of anything. Only the one memory of Shizuo. One thing I knew for sure was the name itself, Shizuo, didn't sound like a name I liked. I preferred Shizu-chan. It rolled off my tongue better and just felt right. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan.

"Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee, Shizu-chan! I don't know where I live!" I stated and sat up. I didn't know where I lived. I didn't even know where I was. What if these people in this room where my enemies? They could be after my head and if I went with this 'Shizu-chan' he could kill me. "How do I know you are who you say you are?" I stated more so to Shizu-chan but the doctor answered.

"Well that's easy! We went to high school together so I can get the year book!" The doctor disappeared down the hall. I threw up my hands.

"Shizu-chan, help me up?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could come up with. The man gritted his teeth and hesitated. He looked like he was having in internal battle with himself before letting out a sigh and walking over. He grabbed a hold of my wrists and quickly pulled me up. I lost my balance falling back down onto my back bragging Shizu-chan with me. I felt my head hit the floor heard. I let out a small shriek at the pain that shot through my body as I closed my eyes.

I was running, fast.

"I-ZA-YA! Get you ass back here!" I heard a familiar voice yelling form a distance behind me.

"Sorry Shizu-chan! This is just too much fun!" I turned a sharp corner running straight into someone at full speed. My head collided with the ground as pain shot through my body.

"Fuck flea!" The person I ran into stated.

"Stupid bastard. I thought you were behind me..." I rubbed my temple as the pain only increased. I let out a laugh. Pain was my reminder that I was human too. Even If i loved everything about them, I was one too. It was my Achilles heal.

"I took a short cut." I felt rough hands on my jacket collar. "Get lost. I don't want to see your flea face right now." I was being pushed ahead while Shizuo walked away.

"Flea face? That's a good one, Shizu-chan! Catch up with you later then." I turned around. The pain being the only reminder of our interaction.

"-ucking flea." I heard in my right ear. I opened my eyes to see blond hair and a white ceiling. I turned my face to the right to see Shizuo's face. His eyes were closed as he tried to support himself on two hands. He opened his eyes to meet mine again. For the second time in ten minuets we were mere inched away form each other, our chests touching now.

I couldn't move. His body clinging to mine. A shiver went down into the depths of my muscles. My mind racing looking for an answer of what to do...

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back. Just please don't have sex on my floor." I snapped my gaze away from the body above me to Shinra leaning against the door frame with something in his hands.

"Hear that Shizu-chan? No sex." I stated which caused him to jump off of me faster the when we fell. My body craved for that warmth again. Shizu-chan had his back to me but I could see the redness on his ears. I smirked feeling confident that my words bothered him.

"Here's our yearbook, Izaya." The doctor placed the rather thick book on the counter. I walked over to it and opened it. The pages were thick and shinny with ever flip. None of the people looked familiar. Page after page of memories that didn't exist to me. If they weren't real in my mind, were they real at all?

Finally, I came to a page with Shizu-chan holding the collar of another student. "Shizu-chan? Did you bully students?" I asked him pointing to the picture.

"That's you, stupid louse." He replied oh-so nicely. I studied the picture. I was pretty good looking for a teenager. Heck, I'm probably still good looking.

"This doesn't prove anything. Here, we are fighting. I believe we are enemies." I told him. The doctor laughed.

"Yes, you two are complete foils but Izaya, I think it would be best if you stayed with Shizuo until your memories came back to you." I tried to suppress a smirk that formed on my lips. I would have to live with Shizu-chan for a week? This was going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3- New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So remember how this book/series/fanfiction (whatever you want to call it) is rated M? WELLLL one of those reasons is because of a chapter like this... I don't want to spoil anything but its VERY EXPLICIT!
> 
> Also I didn't plan on writing a scene like this, but it kinda just happened... I would LOVE you're feed back. Should I add more smutty stuff or more fluffy stuff? Please let me know :) I wrote this because personally I search for the smutty stuff and I just thought I would include it. It doesn't effect the plot too much...
> 
> BUT I just wanted to give you a heads up before hand. Don't like? Don't read. Please- Don't hate. There will be a warning of when said part comes up and when its over. If you do read this chapter but don't want to read the smut then just skip through it.
> 
> Summary: Orihara Izaya loses all of his memories. Everything, gone. When he wakes up from a minor head injury the first person he sees is Heiwajima Shizuo who wants nothing to do with Izaya. But what happens when Shizuo is the only one to help Izaya regain his memories? Izaya X Shizuo
> 
> Rated M for smut and language. (In this chapter)
> 
> I do not own the characters of DRRR :(

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!"

"NO."

"But Shizu-chan-"

"NO. Izaya." I don't know what all the fuss is about. I simple asked if we could share a bed? Whats so bad about that? Other wise I have to sleep on the couch...

"Plllleeeaaassseee Shizu-chan... Couches hurt my back..." I whined. He was walking noticeable far in front of me as peoples heads turned in our direction. I walked as though their whispering and snickering didn't mean anything to me.

"Then I'll make you a pallet or something." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"YAY! Thank you, Shizu-chan!" I picked up the pace to try and ketch up to him but he just walked faster. We reached his apartment within a few minuets.

Shizu-chan's apartment was rather boring. Not what I expected at all. But then again, I didn't know what to expect. He seemed like a guy with a cool back ground and some fancy place full of girls. BUT he was rather normal, actually I would say even less then that. It was a simple one bedroom one bath apartment with a living room and a hallway.

The wall paper was crap. It was this ugly green color and I don't know how he stands that... I heard the opening of a fridge and turned.

"Shizu-chan, are you going to make me dinner?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Stop calling me that, stupid flea." He spoke while gazing into the fridge.

"Fine. I'll call you... Hunny? No, Pumpkin? Sweet cakes? Sugar-"

"Izaaayaaa..." He interrupted. I sighed. He was a very fickle man. I leaned back into the couch and observed him. His movements as he took a breath in and out. His eyes scanned the fridge before he tightened his jaw. His eyes landed on mine as I smiled. He looked back into the fridge. What was wrong with him? There was something that didn't seem right in his whole demeanor. The way he held himself around me was an uncomfortable feeling that I wasn't familiar with... Even if I lost most of my memories, I feel that there would be some things I would remember.

"So tell me a little about yourself? I don't remember anything and don't want to be spending my week with a complete stranger." I signed. He started pulling things out of the fridge and started... Cooking?

"What do you want to know, louse?" He asked. I could do with out the name calling. Oh well, you take what you can get. I took a second to answer. I loved the sight that stood before me. A sexy bartender in an apron cutting up vegetables? I could get used to seeing that.

"Anything, really." His looks were near perfect. He actually did not have many muscles but the ones he did have showed. His thin body complemented his blonde hair. The state of his apartment was an obvious give away that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Uh, Well. I'm 24, 185 cm, type O blood-" He started listing off facts.

"Those are boring things!" I stated interrupting him. "I want to know interesting things, like things you haven't told anyone before." He stopped cutting up a carrot before looking at me. There was a moment of awkward silence. I could tell he was thinking about answering.

"I don't have anything like that, flea." He simply replied before putting his attention back into his work.

"Nothing?" I replied unimpressed. "Are you a bartender?" I was not going to accept sitting here in silence watching him cook, although I easily could.

"No, actually." He had put down the knife but kept his attention on the cutting board. "The outfit was a gift from my brother." Then his face tightened again and he quickly turned his head to me. His eyes locked onto mine like the hunter just found the hunted. I didn't like this feeling, this vulnerability. "It was your fucking fault that happened. You set me up and I was a disappointment to my brother. It was your fault I got fired. Now these clothes are my reminder of a promise I made. I promise I will NOT break." His quite voice had turned into a yell.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but-" The look he was sending directly towards me was enough to kill a man with a glance. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about but the memory looked painful.

"Don't give me that shit, Izaya." He spat out my name like it was a curse. "Shinra may night believe me but this is just an act. Another was to make me feel guilty or for what ever twisted reason you fell like. Hell if I know what goes on in your mind." He picked up the knife and held it in his hand. "I don't want to hear sorry from you. Not you." The room suddenly felt empty. I felt unwanted.

"May I use your shower?" I asked hesitantly. I felt that one word and he would snap over edge, push me away, throw me out... Something. I didn't want that. Not from Shizu-Chan. There was something tugging at the back of my mind trying to tell me something. Something about Shizu-Chan. I slowly stood up.

"Do what ever the fuck you want. Just don't take too long. Dinner will be read in fifteen." He called after me as I disappeared down the hall. The bathroom door was opened as I stepped in and closed the door. I had the weirdest feeling about him. Not a bad one, just an unsettling one. But not even that...

Okay let me explain. Its like when you see a dog from a distance. Your immediate reaction- AW! THAT DOG IS SO CUTE! So you get closer to it and it runs from you. Now you have mixed feelings for that dog. You run after it. It only runs further. Then once you get a hold of it, it wiggles away. Suddenly, you're left with an empty feeling of being alone. But the dog was so cute!

Well, this is a little how I feel. Like I am trying to get Shizu-chan to open up and tell me why he doesn't like me but he runs. Maybe he was shy? But what he just said left me feeling guilty?

I started the showered and stripped. The mirror reflected the image of the same boy Shizu-chan held by the collar in the yearbook, only older. I reached up and touched my face, seeing the mirror do the same. This was so weird. I don't know the person standing on the other side of this glass. It was an immage I wasn't familiar with. I entered the shower.

~~Warning~~

The cold water dripped down my body. I should have waited until the water warmed up to get in. I leaned against the cold tile and felt the texture on my back. I closed my eyes.

Shizu-chan's breath on my right ear. His chest pressed against me. His eyes lock onto mine. The hazel color sinning in a moment shared between just the two of us. My heart racing at the mere sight of him. Lips parted. Eyes focused. Breathing increased. Cheeks read. The pressure on my chest increasing as oxygen fill his lungs. I want more...

Everything about Shizu-chan turned me on. His eyes. His bleached blonde hair. His body. Fuck, his body. Seeing him with out a shirt, pants, boxers... Fuck. My breath hitched as my back arched. My vision grew blurry as I closed my eyes. Shizu-chan silhouette still visible through the darkness.

To be able to have his body next to mine, to feel that warmth again. His hands exploring my chest. I lifted my own hands as if they were his. I pressed my stomach. He would be rough. I lifted both hand to my nipples and pinched. The sudden contact made my breath come out in pants. The water now turning hotter and hotter as steam filled the shower. My breathing became heavy. One hand pinch one left nipple while the other hand rolled the right one under the palm of my hand and pressed.

"Mmmmm... Shizu-chan...M-mor..e" I whispered.

"Anything for you. Izaya." He responded. I let out an unwilling moan at the sound of my name from his lips. My hands were now his hands in my mind and I couldn't change that fact if I wanted to. I felt the right hand travel down to my navel and pause, teasing me. This is something he would do. "Shizu-chan... P-please...H-haa..." The right hand now wrapped around my incredibly hot member.

He's probably bigger than this. I felt my legs growing weaker at the thought. My back slid down the tile as I took a sitting position on the floor. How big was he? Would three fingers be enough preparation?

"Open your mouth Izaya." I heard him say to me. I opened my mouth as my left hand entered my mouth. The wet cavern coaxed my slim fingers with saliva. His fingers would be thicker, more masculine. I wanted to be able to taste his. The feel of them around my tongue. I moaned at the thought of him resting above me. Sweat causing his hair to stick to his brow. Eyes staring deep into mine clouded with lust and desire asking if he could take me without preparation. If this were real I would grant him his wish. Anything that he wanted...

My pace began to increase and my breathing became irregular. I was moaning his name over and over, Shizu-chan. I pulled the fingers out of my mouth and down my body. I took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of his fingers at my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked as he pushed into me. I pushed one finger into my quivering hole that eagerly sucked it in. There wasn't much pain, only discomfort. I lifted my thumb over the slit as precum leaked out. I knew I was getting close. I quickly put in another finger and took them almost all the way out before thrusting them back in.

"AAAHHHhh...NNnnn..." I moaned and eagerly added another finger in hopes of reaching my euphoria faster. The images behind my eyes lids were of Shizu-chan thrusting into me. But it wasn't deep enough...

"Nnnnn... Hhhhaaaa..." I opened my eyes and looked around. I need something... My mind stopped at the thin shampoo bottle. It was bigger than the ones you see at hotels but still way smaller than an actual shampoo bottle. I hesitantly took out my fingers and let go of my cock before standing up on shaking legs. I opened the small bottle and poured some of the contents into my palm. I put the lid back on and rubbed the contents of it over the outside of the small bottle. I leaned against the wall and let my mind wander back to my fantasies.

One hand wrapped around my aching erection, the other pinch and squeezing my nipple. My right hand grabbed my cock roughly as I leaned put my forehead against the tile, sticking my ass in the air. I pressed the small bottle at my hole and pushed.

"AHHHhhhhhhnnnnnnn..." There was both discomfort and pain at the initial penetration. I held onto the end of the bottle as I pushed the bottle in further. Once fully settled inside, I took it out slowly before thrusting back in. "FUCK! SHIZU-CHAN!" I said (almost yelled) into the condensation lining the shower wall.

I let my thumb of my right hand flick over the head of my dick under my foreskin. I circled the head and pushed into the slit while thrusting the bottle deeper and deeper into my ass.

"Shizu-chan...M-moooreee...Hhhhaaannnnnn..." I moaned as I imagined him thrusting deep into me.

"Izaya..." He breathed into my ear as his grip on my dick tighten. I thrust forward one final time as I shot my seed along the warm tiles. I came hard feeling the effects over my entire body. I fell onto the hot wet floor as water poured over me. Best fake fuck I could remember. I laughed at this thought. Just a tad ironic.

The bottle was still buried inside my ass. I slowly pushed it out and it fell to the floor with a thump. My breath began to even out. A loud knock just about gave me a heart attach.

"Everything okay, Izaya? Dinner's ready." I heard Shizu-chan's voice. His masculine rough voice made my cock twitch. Shizu-chan...

"I'll be out in a minuet." I yelled with as much attempt at a regular voice as I could. My legs kept shaking. That was clearly the first time I've stuck anything there.

~~Warning over~~

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Now my body ached. I wrapped one towel around my head and the other around my hip. I opened the door only to come face to face with the man I had just, uh, jerked off to.

I felt my face grow hot as he looked away.

"Uhm. Dinners ready. Put on some clothes." He stated.

"Awww. But Shizu-chan... I love walking around in the nude." I saw his face flash a shade of light red before retreating into the kitchen.

"Just grab some clean clothes, flea. And hurry up, the food will get cold." He yelled from an area I couldn't see him. I walked into his room to do what he asked. I was going to put clothes on but he forgot I didn't have any clean ones with me...

Guess I'll just have to borrow some of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI I will be posing updated chapters on FanFiction.net first then on here but they should be posted around the same time. The username is the same.


End file.
